


Fifty Shades of Way

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the two Way brothers' flight malfunctions, stranding them in the middle of nowhere, they have to find out how to survive.  This, however, is not a problem for them, for when there's a will, there's a Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flight 420 [blaze it] shook as the wind rocked it back and forth.

“Hey, so, um, the pilot just had a stroke, I think, so… I mean, he’s obviously dead… and I think we’re losing turbulence or something... I mean, I honestly have no clue what’s going on. I’m not a pilot. Sorry. I’m pretty sure you’re all going to die,” came a flight attendant’s voice on the intercom. 

A man stood up from the back of the plane. “Don’t you have any safety equipment? Life jackets? Oxygen masks? Dude, there are *potato* babies on here! You can’t just let them die! What about the children? You’re a piece of *potato*, you know that?”

The man’s voice came on the intercom again. “This whole situation will go a lot smoother if we all just remain calm-“  
“We can’t be calm! What the *potato*( do you expect? ‘Oh, we’ll all just sit here, and God’s gonna save us’? What the *potato*?”

“Anyone who disagrees with the airline’s procedures may kindly escort themselves out of the plane at this time. There are parachutes in the bathroom.”

“What the-“

Mikey Way grabbed his brother’s shirt and pulled him back into his seat. “Chill, Gerard,” he said. 

“Mikey, we’re leaving. Now. Come on.”

Mikey sighed. He stood up and nodded at the passengers around him. “We’re going to die no matter what,” he said. “Might as well, right?”

Gerard handed Mikey a parachute, and they both put them on. Gerard walked to the door of the airplane, which was right next to the flight attendant.

“Just for the record, I’m never picking your company again.”

With that, Gerard opened the door and jumped out of the plane, pulling Mikey with him.


	2. Chapter 2

after jumping out of the plane, gerard and mikey fell into the ocean, after which they had sex and then died bc they couldn't breathe or some *potato* idk man it was v crazy and stuff happened and idk what it was it was just v crazy honestly i blame bob bryar but that's just my opinion so


End file.
